


Reunited

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Summary: I finally accomplished my first ambrolleigns thing.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Reunited

Airports were never something Seth was particularly fond of, mostly due to the business of them and the crowds. He'd rather be somewhere a little more closed off.

And _definitely_ quieter.

But, today was a special day! Dean was coming back after being gone for a while on a business trip somewhere in Europe ( _he was never in one place too long so Roman and Seth kept keeping track of him.)_

Seth shifted in his spot, eyes trailing around the loaded airport to gaze at the strangers around them. His hand was laced with Roman's, the older male himself messing with his phone.

The brunette moved a little closer to him, sighing gently and looking at his feet as he alternated his weight from side to side. "Seth." He heard his name, and he swallowed thickly.

"Hm?" He responded back, before lifting his head to look up at the male. "You don't gotta be so nervous." He answered, not looking from his phone.

It took a moment before Seth did open his mouth to argue- not that he wasn't nervous, but that he did have a reason to be. But, Roman beat him to it. "Jon's only been gone a year. He hasn't changed from the man we know and love." The promise in his tone was believable enough to relax Seth. His shifting stopping for a moment and his gaze returning forward. "But… what if he did change? I can't lose Jon, Rome he's the only one who knows how to actually cook good food." He mumbled, and though a joke seeped through he really was worried. 

"It'll be fine." The taller male reassured, and smiled as he finally looked up. "And if it's not fine, too bad. He just landed so he's stuck with us until he can get out."

Seth's eyes widened and he had to repress the excitement that suddenly boiled through him. 

_Jon_ _was actually home_.

Oh that sentence sounded lovely in his head, it really did. But the feeling in his stomach as doubts rose with his excitement didn't feel lovely at all. 

He breathed slowly before he gently pulled his hand away from Roman and looked around. "Do you see a bathroom anywhere?" He asked and looked up to meet a pair of confused grey eyes. A hum came from him, and he looked over Seth before sighing and nodding. "By the escalator- but Seth, please don't stress out, I promise it's all okay." He tried to be reassuring- as reassuring as he could be.

"What are you talking about, Rome? I'm not stressed at all, just gotta piss." He smiled, stood on his tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, and then hurried towards the tall set of accelerators. 

Roman watched him go and then sighed softly, touching the place Seth kissed with a frown. He'd hate to admit it while Seth was there, but he had fears too. Most similar to the other, as he also did believe Jon had the possibility of change. Especially since he was seeing new sights, places, people. For all either of them knew, he could have met someone much more interesting and that fact hurt more than Roman cared to say. 

So, he didn't. He fought back the negatives and focused on the fact his relationship would be whole again. Jon leaving for the year he was gone felt like a puzzle piece had left his heart. But, he'd be gaining it back!

And that was good. 

His worries didn't only lie in Jon though, he was also concerned for Seth. He knew he could get a bit more doubtful and he only hoped he was okay and could reassure himself with a little bit of piece. He knew the loudness and crowd of the airport probably wouldn't help the brunette's nerves so he hoped he'd just sit somewhere quiet for a moment to think.

And, technically Seth did.

Seth stared in the mirror, lips pursed and eyes steady as he took a moment to collect himself.

Jon was home, Jon had willingly came back to them.

That's a positive!

A negative is Jon might not be here for long, for all Seth knew he could be packing up the rest of his stuff and leaving again. 

On the other hand, Jon was probably too nice to do that. But, it's also part of Jon's morals to break up with people in person.

Frustration built up and Seth splashed his face with some water and sighed. 

He glanced at the door when he heard it open and fell silent. Shocked, his body tensed and his breath leaving him. 

Familiar baby blue eyes met his, a wide smile lacing over the face of the blonde who stood near the door and a laugh followed. "Of all the places for us to meet again." He chuckled and Seth could see tears forming.

Or were those his own?

He didn't fucking know. His voice choked up some and he smiled himself. "Jon." He breathed shakily. 

Jon moved towards him after putting down a suitcase, and Seth met him with a hug, squeezing tight once he could and laughing. "I fucking missed you." He forced the genuine words out as smooth as possible, but tears were already leaking from his eyes and giving away how he felt.

"I fucking missed you too!" Jon replied excitedly, not bothering to hide his shaky tone and the sob threatening to edge out.

" _Sososo_ much!" He added, and Seth laughed, holding him tighter and beginning to kiss wherever he could. 

"Seth!" He heard the man say his name in a giggle but he didn't respond, just trailed his lips till he found Jon's and pressed them together. The silence that came with the kiss snapped them both into reality of their reunion, and they pulled back, giggling. "We can continue this out of the bathroom, yeah? Let me pee and then we can go find Roman." He suggested and Seth nodded quickly.

"Yeah! Yeah, okay- I'll be outside the door!" He gave him another kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

He patiently waited outside the door, and grinned once it opened and Jon grabbed his hand. 

A quiet agreement was made to have Seth lead, and that's what he did. He led Jon through the busy crowd and onward until he spotted the tall man they were searching for.

"Roman!" Seth called, beaming as he saw him turn his head. "There you are! You took forever-" He stopped talking the moment he spotted Jon being pulled along. The blonde smiled softly at Roman. Roman looked stunned and then a huge smile crossed over his face and he moved forward, quickly pulling both of the two into a hug. "You're here!" He beamed and pressed a few immediate kissing onto Jon's face, making the blonde laugh softly. "I am! I'm here!" He replied brightly and felt Seth give him a few more kisses too. 

Roman smothered Jon a bit, peppering his face with kisses, chuckling and grinning, and Jon was in a similar state, teasing him gently. "I missed you too you big ol’ softie!"

Which, of course, got him a little glare between gestures, but it held no real hate. "God, you were gone too long." Roman groaned, and he then pressed a gentle kiss to Jon's lips before he broke it quickly with a grin.

"Never leave for that long again." He threatened, mostly jokingly, as he pulled back a bit. "Seth wouldn't stop complaining about how much he missed you."

Jon blushed lightly, despite already expecting that much from earlier, and he grinned. "I fucking missed you both too." He teased back and Roman huffed with an eye roll. "Shut up and come on. People keep giving us looks, let's head home." Jon nodded in agreement, and of course Seth did as well.

The walk to the car was easy, the three still keeping close together, Seth between Jon and Roman. Jon talked about his trip, explaining things that happened on it as he swung his case and Seth's arm a bit.

Any fear Seth had been laced with previously vanished into nothingness and was replaced by a long lasting love that he missed so dearly. He was so happy Jon was home.

Roman was beyond happy as well, he was glad they were all together again, glad his heart had all the pieces together.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally accomplished my first ambrolleigns thing.


End file.
